


Pencil Sketching

by Shnarpiez



Category: Good Game (TV 2017)
Genre: Drawing, Fluff, M/M, Therapy, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shnarpiez/pseuds/Shnarpiez
Summary: Ryland draws Alex in a flurry of emotion. Will Alex feel the same way?
Relationships: Ryland/Alex Taylor (Good Game)
Kudos: 11





	Pencil Sketching

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to mel, protector of dan and arin (@avidanieI) on Twitter. Happy reading :-)
> 
> I hope you like it.

Ryland growls in frustration. This assignment is impossible! Why is he even doing it in the first place?!

Wait...he knows exactly why. Lorenzo made him see a therapist...because he's been exploding more often than usual at his teammates. He reluctantly agreed, figuring it would take care of one of the unruly team's problems and maybe bring them closer.

But all it's managed to do is get him teased about having mental issues by the same people he's doing this for. Of course Alex would always make them stop immediately, and give his shoulder an assuring squeeze. Which definitely totally didn't make him blush like a pathetic school girl, and stay up all night trying to decipher the code behind every touch and look Alex gave him.

Anyway this weeks assignment is drawing something that makes him happy. Well, the first thing to decide is what makes him happy. Well....video games make him happy. But he couldn't exactly draw video games. Um, his teammates make him happy....sometimes..but he isn't going to draw all of them.

Maybe one? Who? 

*Alex.*

Why is he the first person that pops into his head?

Ryland glances over at Alex. He's laying on the couch. He can't see much of him, only the fluffy tuft of his hair and a few snakes of smoke that twirl from his lips. His lips.

Ryland can practically see Alex's eyes close in bliss and a lazy smile working it's way onto his face. 

He can see his long, spidery fingers find their way into his hair, brushing it out of his eyes. He can see Alex's eyes open and watch the smoke disappear in pure, untainted awe. The way his hazel eyes sparkle. He can see his defined jaw. He can see his stubble. Shamelessly, he wonders if it would tickle against his own. His beautiful and luscious curls weaving within each other like a sensual dance.

He finds his fingers itching to draw. So he draws. Everything. Every detail. Everything about him. He draws Alex.

"Hey, Ryland," Alex turns around.

"What?!" Ryland asks guiltily, covering the drawing though Alex couldn't possibly see it from the couch.

Alex laughs. His laughs always sound like sunshine...you know, if sunshine had a sound. "Why are you acting weird? You got something you don't want me seeing?"

"N-no." Ryland says with a frown.

Alex smiles determinedly. "Oh yeah?"

"Yes!"

Alex grins widely. "You're not drawing porn for your assignment, are you?"

That makes Ryland flush. Hard. Just the idea of drawing porn of Alex.....

"Ohhh," Alex smirks. "It is!"

"No, it's not!"

"So let me see."

"No!" Ryland gathers the drawing in his arms.

Alex stands up and bolts over to the seated Ryland. He is grinning.

Shit! Shit! Shit!

How the fuck is Ryland going to escape? He could tickle Alex, but that would mean letting go of the picture. 

Then he notices something. Alex's right arm is on the back of his chair and his other on the table making a barrier. Immediately, he darts under Alex's arm.

But Alex is quick and his fingers tickle Ryland's sides. He lets out a laugh and his hands dart up, releasing the drawing. Like lightning, Alex ceases the picture.

Ryland's heart drops. From behind he can see Alex staring at the drawing. Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!

Is this the end? Has he literally ruined the one true friendship he's had in a long time? Damn it!

And he's just looking at it. Not saying anything. So he goes to his default setting: defensive.

"You don't have to tell me my drawing is shit, I already know." Ryland grumbles.

"Wow," Alex turns around. "You are all kinds of stupid."

His feet freeze up and he feels like he's been slapped in the face. Hurt doesn't even begin to describe how he feels.

But...he isn't going to show that.

"The fuck does that mean?" He growls.

"How do you think this is shit?! It's the un-shittiest thing in the world, Ryland! It's awesome!" Alex says with the hugest beam on his face.

His guard is pulled down. "Y-you think so?"

"Of course, dude. I wouldn't lie about this! Shit, Ryland, this is really fucking good."

Ryland blushes, "well...I guess."

There's more silence. Alex drinks in every detail of the pencil sketch. Ryland has never felt so bare and exposed in his life.

"Wow." Alex looks back at Ryland. A slight smile tugs at his lips, "I make you happy, huh?"

The shorter man crosses his arms and suddenly becomes very interested in his shoes. God, this is literally like some stupid romcom. 

"Yeah. It's whatever."

Without warning, Ryland is pulled into a firm chest. A necklace pressed against his cheek. Strong arms wrap around his torso. And the smell of weed and for some reason, cinnamon.

"Alex-"

"Well, aren't you gonna hug me back?" He mumbles into Ryland's hair.

Does he even need to ask?

Ryland wraps his arms around Alex's slim build. Alex's hair tickles his face, but he doesn't mind. Then the cherry on top. Alex tilts Ryland's head back, and stares into his swirling, chocolate eyes, so intensely that Ryland feels like his heart will explode.

"You," he says in his thick, melty voice. "You make me happy, Ryland Tate."

He bends and kisses him. A simple, but mind blowing kiss. Ryland is weak in the knees and his heart pounds in excitement.

It's been so long since Ryland kissed someone, let alone someone he actually cares about. Someone he actually likes. Someone he even loves.


End file.
